


Remembering

by elpismoon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Character Study, F/F, First Meeting, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short, currently obsessed with the idea of marceline's perception of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpismoon/pseuds/elpismoon
Summary: When Marceline first lays eyes on Princess Bubblegum, she has already forgotten who she is. Maybe, if she let herself, the Princess could help her remember.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 40





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in 2 years don't b mean

When Marceline first lays eyes on Princess Bubblegum, she has already forgotten who she is.

Bonnie is a shade of pink that Marceline can't quite remember the name of, it sits on the tip of her tongue - teasing and taunting but just out of reach. Marceline thinks that even if she did remember precisely how to describe the colour of her complexion, it would be a pale comparison. She knew that there were no words in the English language that could describe all the intricacies, complexities of the beauty before her. 

Marceline could not recall whether she was soft or not, whether if it was in her nature to stare - longing, yearning - or not. If held at knife point, she wasn't sure if she could be counted on to the tell the perpetrator whether or not she was the type to want. 

From her spot in the trees where she hovered, obscured from view, she could see perfectly where the Princess stood; regal. Marceline was no longer sure if she was the type of person the Princess would be attune to. Whether if she approached from afar, would she be awkward, would she be sure and true, would she be frightening? Would Bonnie laugh at her, as she put on a fragile facade? Would the Princess know the exact colour of Marceline's bass, her hat, her jacket - or would she struggle to find the words, just like Marceline.

Marceline wanted to look inward, read the words inside herself. She wanted to know herself again in unwavering confidence, like way back when in her 100th year - when she was unquestioning in her self of self. Marceline is so old now. Old enough to forget even what it feels like to be sure of something.

Perhaps the Princess could be her teacher? If Marceline asked her - did she beg? Or was she strong in her words, questions more like commands? - would she let Marceline remember herself between the forgotten shade of pink which tinted her skin?

If she stumbled, Marceline lets herself wonder if the Princess would help her back up. She let's herself wonder if there is still good in this place. If Marceline for all her years could allow goodness to take root in herself - if she ever did in the first place. 

So she descends from her vantage point - lets the very tops of the Candy Kingdom fade from view. Her feet touch the warm ground, touched by the sun even in the shade of her parasol. If Marceline tries hard enough, she can remember what the sun feels like, the heat of a single ray on her skin, tinting a pale brown. Pale, old, tired - Marceline wants to remember everything. Maybe, just maybe, the Princess could be her sun.

One thousand years is a long time to live with only yourself. Marceline has forgotten what it feels like even to revel in another's company. She thinks she could remember in the Princess's. If she let herself.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but works as a mini preface for some future work i might do based on marceline's concept of time as someone who has lived for 1000 years who knows


End file.
